Mimori's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by MissWorded
Summary: Mimori's having a day. [Why? Do you hate me! DO YOU? Was I an axemurderer in a previous life? WHY! Mimori] RM Fluff.


* * *

So here's a little bit of gratiutous R/M fluff. Title based on a children's book.

And no, you smartass, I don't read those.

...much.

* * *

Mimori was having a day. One of _those _days. 

A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. It was so bad, she was slowly convincing herself that permanently moving to Australia was her only option.

It had started out nice enough – no, wait. It had actually completely sucked.

At exactly 3:53 AM, a sleeping Mimori had blearily opened her eyes to the sound of the fire alarm. She flung herself out of bed, pulled a robe over her pajamas, and rushed out of the building, accompanied by other panicked residents.

As it turned out, some little brat had pulled the fire alarm on a dare from his friend. (The boy had been dragged away by his scary-looking mother, screaming "It was Taka's fault! _Honest_!" Strangely enough, Mimori found she couldn't muster up very much sympathy for the boy.) Unable to return to sleep, she had done some work on her laptop (which had crashed just before she saved) before getting ready for work at five. However, the showerhead had broken, and only sprayed her with an icy-cold sputter of water. She ruined the eggs she was making, her toast was burned to a black, crunchy crisp, and her milk turned out to be expired. In trying to get dressed, she ended up wrestling with the wall, her dresser, and The Turtleneck from Hell.

Stumbling out of the house on less than five hours of sleep Mimori had stubbed her toe and – very nearly – tripped down the stairs because the elevator was broken. Finally reaching the ground floor, her car wouldn't start. So she walked. Unfortunately, the sky chose to pour rain at that every moment. Shivering and shuddering in the HOLY lobby, Mimori watched, indignant, as the sky cleared up just as soon as she had gotten in the building. Because she was busy drying off in the locker room, she was late to an important HOLD staff meeting. Not only did her supervisor (who totally completely pointlessly hated her) chew her out, he did it in front all of her coworkers, delivering the same old "just because your father funds our great organization doesn't mean you, as his daughter, gets special treatment" spiel. And then there was lunch.

Oh, lunch.

Walking into the cafeteria/lounge-type area, nothing particular appetizing caught her attention – in fact, shrimp, which she was mildly allergic to, seemed to be a sort of lunch theme today. Unhappily and hungrily munching on some undercooked rice and stale pocky she had found in her coat pocket, Mimori spotted Scheris making her way over, some shrimpy dish and grape soda in hand.

"Hey there, Kiryu-san! Very busy? Can I join you?"

Mimori very valiantly tried to smile and nodded her assent.

They chatted for a while, but it was mostly one-sided; Mimori spaced off somewhat during the conversation. She had found that talks between them usually circled back to the same subject – subtly but surely pointing out reasons that a relationship between her and Ryuhou just wouldn't work. Nodding "Uh-huh" at the right parts, Mimori failed to notice her eating utensils reach just a tad father than intended – right into Scheris's lunch. The blunette didn't notice either – her observations on the very distinct differences between social life on the Mainland and the Lost Ground consumed all her attention.

"I just couldn't believe when I heard that on the Mainland, The Jumping Jacks were the most popular band. I mean, they're barely tolerated here," said Scheris with the air of an unimpressed rumormonger.

"Uh-huh," replied the heiress, absentmindedly popping a bit of food into her mouth._ The Adjani girl is certainly scraping the bottom of the barrel now._ She thought, both amused and slightly annoyed. Mimori froze at the feeling of unfamiliar food sliding down her throat, and the taste of shrimp on her tongue alerted her to what she had done. _Oh – SHIT! _

Her throat constricted very slightly and she felt itchy hives creeping up her neck towards her face. Choking a bit at the uncomfortable feelings, her hand flew in an arc towards her glass of apple juice, knocking it towards her lap unceremoniously. Scheris immediately vacated the seat opposite Mimori, asking if she was okay.

"Do you need any help?"

Just as Mimori was about to reply with a "yes, actually – do you know how much a 1-way trip to Australia is from the Lost Ground?", an announcement was made.

"_All HOLY members, report to Commander Jigmar's office immediately. That is all."_

"Just go on," urged Mimori, raspy but certain. "I'm fine."

The younger girl sped off, thanking the elder profusely. "Thanks a lot, Kiryu-san! I really appreciate it – Ryuhou would get upset if I was late!"

She didn't hear her. The ebon-haired woman was too busy remembering some research done on the Aborigines she had read about forever ago…

* * *

Mimori nearly cried with relief when the clock struck five.

In spite of her TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE morning, Fate decided to play her an even worse hand in the afternoon. Returning from lunch, she got funny stares regarding the dark apple juice stain on her pants that was – of course! – strategically placed to look as if she had some sort of disorder pertaining to the bladder. Tiring of it, she had proceeded to the bathroom to grab some paper towels, but there were all out. The only option was to take off her pants and hold them up to the dryer or find a bathroom on a different floor, but she wasn't quite that desperate yet.

Exiting the bathrooms moodily, she glanced up at the clock and realized she was fifteen minutes past her lunch time and rushed to her workplace. Her supervisor bitched at her once more (and, again in front of everybody); then he laughed at her stain and told her she should "get some training pants" if she wasn't "a big girl now". While nearly everyone had a laugh at her expense, she tripped over herself and landed face first on the floor. Work, though everything went without a hitch, was long, boring, and repetitive.

Just as she was about to exit the building, Ryuhou approached her with his stiff stride, looking as impassive as usual. _I swear, one comment about the Mainland and I'll commit mass murder. Come to think of it, that would be a great stress reliever. C'mon Ryuhou, you know you want to lecture me... _

"Kiryu-san." he said, by way of greeting. She nodded back, wanting nothing more than to drop dead asleep right there. He paused for a moment, closed his eyes, and spoke again. "Here at HOLY, we have certain standards." _Standards? STANDARDS? What, a billionaire child genius isn't good enough for this stupid place!_

"Our requirements are quite clear. Mistakes and slip-ups are not tolerated; there are no second-chances." He looked her square in the eye. "As I have heard from your superiors today, your work has been less than satisfactory. One might even say abysmal. I have spoke with Commander Jigmar and he has arranged for your transport home next week. Good-bye." The red-eyed boy walked away, seemingly without a care as the heiress slumped against the wall, crying.

It seemed Mimori's Mission: Reunite with Ryuhou was doomed to fail.

THE END

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yep.

That's it.

I lied.

No fluff.

No mush.

Not even a little humor.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Ha, just kidding.

Besides, we can't have a fanfic where Mimori is tortured without Cougar!

* * *

Mimori nearly cried with relief when the clock struck five.

In spite of her TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE morning, Fate decided to play her an even worse hand in the afternoon. Returning from lunch, she got funny stares regarding the dark apple juice stain on her pants that was – of course! – strategically placed to look as if she had some sort of disorder pertaining to the bladder. Tiring of it, she had proceeded to the bathroom to grab some paper towels, but there were all out. The only option was to take off her pants and hold them up to the dryer or find a bathroom on a different floor, but she wasn't quite that desperate yet.

Exiting the bathrooms moodily, she had glanced up at the clock and realized she was fifteen minutes past her lunch time and rushed to her workplace. Her supervisor bitched at her once more (and in front of everybody once again); then he laughed at her stain and told her she should "get some training pants" if she wasn't "a big girl now". While nearly everyone had a laugh at her expense, she tripped over herself and landed face first on the floor. Work, though everything went without a hitch, was long, boring, and repetitive.

"MINORI-SAN!"

"Minori" looked up at the sky questioningly. _Why? Do you hate me! DO YOU? Was I an ax-murderer in a previous life? WHY!_

"Hello, Cougar-san." she managed, a barely-noticeable quaver in her voice. He seemed not to notice as he babbled on about speed and world-shrinking and whatnot. In a moment of self-absorbed pride about how fast he was, Mimori slipped past him quietly, but to no avail. He soon regained himself and waltzed up next to her, talking at a speed she could not and would not make herself understand. She closed her eyes in silent frustration, but he didn't seem to get the message. Walking a little faster in hopes to reach the exit quickly, Mimori tripped over her own feet and collided with something that was similar to a warm wall. Both went tumbling to the ground and she bit back a curse, wondering who in the world she had knocked into, but grateful that they were nice enough to cushion her head with their hand against the floor.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she said, not opening her eyes. She began to ramble good-naturedly. "I apologize, I've just had about the worst day and I think this tops it off."

-

(A/N: Guess who it is.)

-

(A/N: GUESS!)

-

"Hey, it's no problem Mimori-san. A little fall never hurt anybody."

She opened her eyes and smiled with gratitude. "Thanks a lot, Tachibana. I really appreciate it." In the midst of the train wreck that was today, the small act of polite but genuine kindness made her happy.

The boy stood up and offered her a hand, ignoring the angry and frantic Cougar behind him asking if his beloved Minori-san was okay. "Thanks again, Tachibana. I'll see you around. Say hello to Cammy for me, would you?" She was a really sweet girl and they had met a couple times at the hospital when her boyfriend had gotten hurt.

He smiled brightly, eyes crinkling. "You bet! Bye, Mimori-san."

Just as soon as the purple-haired youth had walked away, Scheris rushed up to Cougar. "Hey, the Commander wants you in his office right now! No avoiding it either. He REALLY means it this time, Straight!"

"Geez, no need to get bitchy Scheris. I heard you the first time." He said putting his hands behind his head and rolling his eyes.

"Bitchy? BITCHY? I'll show you bitchy, you – you - "

"Me? I know, I'm great." He supplied, grinning in an absolutely infuriating way.

"Do you know how many times I've had to cover your sorry ass? FIVE!"

"Show a little work ethic girl! Suffering builds character."

"EXCUSE ME!"

Mimori was able to give Cougar the slip this time while he and Scheris engaged in a battle of wits and quietly walked down the hallway and around two corners before finally letting her shoulders slump.

"Oy vey," she muttered to herself, leaning against the wall. "What a day. I feel like a bomb – I could off at any second." Despite Tachibana's kindness, her nerves were severely frayed.

"Kiryu-san."

_Hoo boy. _"Hello, Ryuhou." She said, facing him calmly.

"Kiryu-san, your performance at HOLY has been rather lackluster of late, and –"

She didn't let him get another word out before shoving him into a convenient broom closet, walking in herself and closing the door.

-

Twelve minutes later, still tired but feeling smug, Mimori emerged from the closet, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. Turning around quickly, she threw Ryuhou a playful wink and blew him a kiss. "Just keep me around for now, okay?" she said innocently. "Bye, Ryuhou."

And the glazed look on his face didn't leave him for _quite_ a long time.

* * *

THE END!

The real one this time.

I swear.

Ha, screw character development. It's all hormones baby.


End file.
